Crimson Flame
by TheBoludaSpring
Summary: El hambre de conocimiento es algo que siempre ha caracterizado a Kouen, por lo que no es de extrañar que al despertar de su muerte como una bebé de pelo rosa quiera descubrir el por qué y el cómo. El querer saber cómo este nuevo mundo trabaja es algo adicional. [Renacimiento Sakura!Kouen.]
1. El rosa cabello imperial

**Título:** Crimson Flame.  
 **Resumen:** El hambre de conocimiento es algo que siempre ha caracterizado a Kouen, por lo que no es de extrañar que al despertar de su muerte como una bebé de pelo rosa quiera descubrir el por qué y el cómo. El querer saber cómo este nuevo mundo trabaja es algo adicional. [ Renacimiento Sakura!Kouen. ]

 **N/A:** Eh, realmente no tengo muchas esperanzas para este fic, ni siquiera tengo esperanzas de que alguien lo lea, culpo a la escasez de crossovers y a que, por desgracia, no puedo escribir fics en inglés. Pero bueno, a probar suerte. Un pequeño prólogo a continuación.  
¡Gracias, si alguien lo hace, por leer!

* * *

 _Prólogo: El rosa cabello imperial._

Si bien tener padres amorosos es una experiencia única para él, no es algo que exactamente un hombre de su edad aprecie del todo. Es bochorno en el mejor de los casos, y más bochornoso es cuando él, el antiguo Primer Príncipe del Imperio de Kou y un conquistador de mazmorras se encuentra de manera inesperada disfrutando de los cuidados de sus nuevos padres.

Decir que se siente frustrado consigo mismo, en especial cuando sus propias traidoras manos piden a su madre que le alcen y no con un plan mayor que simplemente obtener su atención y abrigo, es un eufemismo.

De cualquier manera, no sabe cómo es que terminó en aquella situación, vivo una vez más, en un nuevo lugar y siendo una bebé, ¡Una niña!, pero sabe que terminará descubriéndolo en algún momento; es un hombre curioso, inteligente, tenaz y ambicioso, ser una mujer (una bebé sin embargo aún) no cambiará eso.

Por otra parte, estar en un nuevo lugar abre una infinidad de oportunidades, su actual vida lo hace, hay tanto por saber que no puede esperar a crecer un poco más y salir a descubrir lo desconocido, como por ejemplo, cómo es que tiene cabello rosa.

Su teoría inicial es que el suyo es una mezcla del cabello de sus padres, su madre es rubia, su padre ... no está seguro, entre rosa y fucsia grisáceo, pero al pensarlo un poco más no puede dejar de asumir que su propio cabello rojo en su anterior vida tiene algo que ver. Ahora, sin embargo, no está exactamente contento con que Mebuki y Kizashi hayan elegido este rasgo de su persona para nombrarla. Si bien Haruno Sakura parece extrañamente apropiado, las risas de Koumei si se enterara de su situación lo persiguen cada vez que alguien menciona su reciente nombre.

Y en verdad hubiera preferido algún nombre que comenzara con Kou, aunque supone que no puede pedir más.


	2. Entre el magoi y el chakra

**N/A:** Decir que estoy sorprendida por las lecturas, comentarios y favoritos que he recibido, a pesar de todo, es un eufemismo. ¡Estoy tan contenta de saber que a alguien posiblemente le gustará esta historia! Muchas gracias por todo.  
Ahora sí, ¡El primer capítulo!

 _Capítulo uno: Entre el magoi y el chakra._

Siendo el hombre que una vez fue, y con toda la evidencia servida frente a él en bandeja de plata, a Kouen no le toma mucho tiempo reconocer su nueva realidad. Después de todo, es un hombre práctico que, contado con todas las pruebas necesarias, es capaz de aceptar hasta la historia más ridícula. Y en este caso no resulta diferente.

No tan felizmente, recuerda liderar una guerra inesperada contra el hermano menor de Hakuyuu. También aceptar la amarga derrota al verse rodeado por Alianza de los Siete Mares y pensar que al final, Sinbad fue más listo que todos ellos. Recuerda sanar a costa de sí mismo el brazo y la pierna del joven Ren, como el último acto de un condenado. Y aunque inconscientemente trata de olvidarlo, recuerda la mirada de los ojos en Koumei, el llanto desconsolado y súplicas de Kougyoku, y el grito furioso de Kouha cuando la sentencia a muerte es anunciada.

Recuerda morir, en manos de no otro que Hakuryuu, el Emperador del Imperio de Kou. Recuerda vivir, con sus pulmones exigiendo oxigeno una vez más.

Un hombre y una mujer lo sostuvieron, lo miraron con idénticas caras llenas de emoción, y cuando un nombre que era, pero no era suyo, fueron pronunciados a él, cada pieza cayó en su lugar.

Kouen había renacido, al parecer. Y él abrazó este hecho con suficiente rapidez.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi y Mebuki eran buenos padres, o al menos eso pensó poco tiempo después de encontrarse siendo su hija. Ellos le cuidaban de una forma que nunca nadie había hecho antes, y si esto se debía a su forma vulnerable o debido a que ellos eran padres de éste tipo, era incapaz de decirlo; no tenía recuerdos similares a estos de su infancia al ser tan joven, pero podía llegar a la conjetura que sus anteriores padres no eran en nada semejantes a la pareja. No es que le importara realmente, aunque resultaba satisfactorio en cierto modo tener algo de lo que fue privado antes.

Él no era un príncipe en esta vida, ni siquiera era un él.

Era una mujer, una bebé de cabellos rosados, hija de dos comerciantes comunes y corrientes que llevaba el nombre de Haruno Sakura y, de manera privada, también el de Ren Kouen.

* * *

Sakura tiene dos años, ella sabe caminar, hablar ya no cuesta tanto desde su primera palabra, y leer es algo que ha comenzado a hacer de manera lenta pero segura, y es a esta edad cuando por primera vez escucha a sus padres dirigirse a ella de manera emocionada, pero con tristeza mal enmascarada, como un prodigio. Como una vez hombre de casi treinta años, Kouen no encuentra el término adecuado, tiene ventajas que muchos otros no, sin embargo no puede decir esto a los Haruno, así que solo sonríe (levemente, de manera que para otros pasaría desapercibido, pero no a sus padres, nunca a sus padres), y cuando este gesto solo hace que los ojos de Mebuki se llenen de lágrimas que no son de felicidad, encuentra por primera vez un misterio que nada tiene que ver con las circunstancias que rodean su anterior vida, y por supuesto, necesita resolver el mismo, conocer todo lo que desconoce.

Es un par de meses después de ello cuando la respuesta corre por los techos de sus vecinos y con sorpresa descubre la palabra que marca toda su vida por adelante.

 _ **Shinobi.**_

Tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida, aceptar el hecho de tener una nueva vida e intentar no ser perseguido por los fantasmas del pasado habían sido fuertes distracciones en sus primeros dos años en aquel extraño lugar, así que Sakura no puede culparse del todo por ignorar algo tan destacable como el shinobi, sin embargo lo hace. Y tratando de corregir su error, los próximos años ella aprende tanto como puede de la maravillosa existencia del chakra (tan similar al magoi); ella pregunta a sus resignados y preocupados padres, a sus vecinos no tan útiles, e incluso a los mismos ninjas que detienen su camino para preguntarle si está perdida (Que por cierto, la respuesta a esto suele ser que sí, que está perdida y no encuentra a sus padres, lo que al final termina por ser una absoluta mentira, ella ha sabido llegar a casa desde la primera vez que acompañó a su padre al mercado, y además, tales padres suyos resultan también estar en su casa, ya no tan sorprendidos cuando descubren que ella se escapó nuevamente con el único propósito de ser devuelta por un shinobi desprevenido que se ve obligado a responder, aunque no con tantos detalles como le gustaría, todas sus insaciables preguntas respecto a su oficio).

Sakura tiene tres años, y ella realmente _ama_ el chakra.

Sus "pequeños y malévolos secuestros a pobres shinobis desprevenidos por conocimiento", como ha comenzado amablemente su padre a llamarlos, son útiles a pesar de lo cuidadosos que son dichos shinobis al responder sus preguntas, ellos no piensan por un segundo (o quizás sí, después de todo ha descubierto que son demasiado paranoicos) que ella es en realidad un hombre de casi treinta años, ni tampoco que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para rellenar por su cuenta los espacios en blanco que ellos de manera conveniente suelen dejar, así que si no logran darse cuenta que en realidad todo lo que dicen para ella es una mina de oro, bueno, no piensa decírselos tampoco.

De cualquier manera, el chakra es una bendición. Caminar por las paredes, por el agua, manipular los elementos, mejorar la fuerza del cuerpo, sanar, crear ilusiones ... Kouen no puede no emocionarse al enterarse de todo lo que puede hacer con solo un poco de esa energía que ha sentido en su cuerpo; y aunque el magoi tenía algunos puntos en común, a la vez no era nada semejante a esto, uno debía poseer un artículo mágico o ser un mago para eso, e incluso así resultaba bastante limitado lo que se podía hacer.

En este nuevo mundo, este límite se rompe.

Sakura tiene lo que ha llegado a identificar como una piscina de chakra pequeña, lo que a pesar de ser un tanto molesto, no le desagrada tanto al saber que puede agrandarla con meditación y exceso de trabajo. Lo que en realidad le molesta es la falta de control sobre dicha piscina, que al parecer es esencial para ser un shinobi, cosa que ya ha decidido ser luego de un no tan largo pensamiento como le gustaría admitir; así que día tras día, luego de una meditación extenuante (que sus padres creen es una siesta), se esfuerza en controlar la energía extraña de su cuerpo. La maneja hasta a sus manos y pies con tanto esfuerzo como llevar una roca hasta la cima de una colina cuesta, y se frustra más de lo que quizás debería cuando dicha energía no acata sus órdenes de quedar en sus pies y manos por _más_ de un _maldito segundo_.

Ella odia admitir que tardó aproximadamente un año en poder aprender cómo utilizarla lo suficiente como para caminar por las paredes. Pero no importa, porque al final, a sus cuatro años Sakura es capaz de _caminar_ por las paredes, por cualquier superficie aún en contra de las leyes naturales, y es _glorioso_.

Esto no se debe solo a todas las nuevas ventajas que vienen con su arduo esfuerzo, si no en el conocimiento de que es _capaz_. Aunque no lo ha admitido, una parte de ella había dudado de que pudiera hacerlo sin importar cuando trabajo le pusiera, pues no era de aquí, incluso dudaba de que estuviera destinada a estar aquí, y todo aquello parecía una equivocación en más de una manera, así que, aunque le decepcionaría, no le hubiera sorprendido de verse incapaz de manejar la energía extraña (No es que hubiera importado mucho al final, porque sabía que hubiera encontrado una manera aunque le costara años averiguarlo, no era nada sino tenaz). Sin embargo, ya no se preguntaba si sería capaz, sabía que lo era, y con ese conocimiento llegaron los siguientes pasos.

El entrenamiento físico y..., solo Solomón sabía cuánto lo había deseado, visitar una biblioteca.

 _._

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

¡El primer capítulo propiamente dicho! Aish, no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero creo que salió decente, aunque me disculpo por lo corto que es, trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos la próxima vez.

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No se olviden de comentar ;)


End file.
